


In Another Life

by arsdefs



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Can be modern or historical prince, I'm sorry Jackson, In between happy and sad ending idk lol, Kidding just the horse's name is jackson, M/M, Oh and jackson as a horse, Prince!Youngjae, Up to your imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsdefs/pseuds/arsdefs
Summary: Prince Choi Youngjae was thirteen years old when he first met the Horsekeeper, Im Jaebeom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This could be a modern prince au or historical(?) prince au. It's up to your imagination. Hope you guys like it :)

 

"No, mom I don't want to learn ride the horse, it's scary!! What if it went wild and then I fall down? please please I don't want to learn it," A thirteen years old Prince Choi Youngjae pleaded to the Queen. The Queen sighed before she scooted down and rubbed Youngjae's head lovingly.

"Honey, it's not dangerous. The horses are trained well and you'll be fine. It's a basic thing for a prince to know how to ride horse. You would be even cooler to play sports with it," The Queen said.

"I don't want to be basic. I don't want to be cool," Youngjae said, pouting. The Queen chuckled.

"Let's just go to the field first and meet the horses. If you still don't want to learn, then we'll go back," Youngjae's lips broke out into a grin after hearing that.

"Really? Alright, let's go!"

 

 

 

"NOOOOO I DON'T WANT TO TOUCH IT!!" Youngjae whined as he stomped his feet. The Queen let out a sigh for the 100th time of the day, and Youngjae kind of felt bad to make his mother annoyed, but he would do anything to avoid learning whatever with the horse. He prefer to be in the castle and sleep. Yes, that sounds sooo much better.

The Queen was busy talking with the horsekeeper, probably discussing of other ways to make Youngjae interested to take the lesson. Youngjae couldn't care less. He looked around and decided to wander around the place.

There was nothing interesting at the field. It was wide, and maybe if Youngjae has friends to play with he would be more interested to spend his time here. But to be here alone with those scary horses and elderly horsekeeper? No, thanks.

Suddenly, Youngjae heard the voice of someone laughing not far from where he was. Youngjae walked further, trying to find where did the sound came from, and the sound became more clear to his ears.

Then, Youngjae saw a guy was bathing one of the horse, while still laughing when the horse shook its head, making the guy wet with water. Youngjae still couldn't see his face though, because he had his back facing him. Youngjae walked closer, and the guy probably heard his steps before turning around to look. Their eyes met, and the guy's eyes widened slightly.

"Your Highness," He greeted as he bowed down to Youngjae. It was Youngjae's first time seeing the face, but it wasn't surprising it the guy knew him. Youngjae who was feeling awkward, just stood there. He was used to having the elderly bowing at him, but this guy in front of him didn't look much older so Youngjae kind of feel weird about it.

"Are you here for the lesson, Your Highness?" The guy asked. Youngjae nodded.

"Yes, but I don't want to learn it," Youngjae said simply.

"Oh, why? I can guarantee you it's fun, Your Highness," The guy said. 

"Because it's scary?" Youngjae said, unsure of his words. The guy chuckled.

"It's not, Your Highness. Come and try to touch Jackson," 

"Jackson... Who?" Youngjae asked in confusion.

"This friend, his name is Jackson," The guy said, pointing to the dark brown horse beside him that he was bathing just now. Youngjae shook his head.

"No, no, it's okay," 

"I'm here to protect you, Your Highness. Besides, Jackson is a nice friend. Especially to cute boys," The guy said, smiling. 

"But I'm not cute," Youngjae said, trying his best to avoid any contact with the horse.

"What do you mean, Your Highness? You're cute, and exactly Jackson's type too," The guy said. Youngjae was too busy contemplating with himself whether to accept the guy's offer or not to notice that he was said as an ideal type for a horse. Suddenly, the guy offered his hand to Youngjae, and Youngjae looked at him in surprised.

"Let me guide you, Your Highness," he said. He was still smiling reassuringly and for some reason, Youngjae did feel reassured so he carefully held the guy's hands. The guy smiled wider and carefully took Youngjae's hand closer to the horse. Youngjae frowned, already regretting his choice to trust someone he met like... 2 minutes ago? For God's sake the guy standing in front of him could be the biggest prankster in town and will spread rumors about what scaredy cat the prince is. Youngjae was about to scream "STOP!", but was shutted immediately when he felt his fingers making contact with something.

Youngjae noticed that his fingers were shaking but the guy slowly guided his hand back and forth on the horse, a.k.a Jackson's neck. The guy's hand on him were soft, but somehow made Youngjae feel safe. Youngjae looked back at the guy who was smiling at him delightfully.

"Look, Your Highness! Jackson really likes you! If a horse lowers down his head, and you see his ears moved to the side like this, it means that the horse is getting relaxed and feeling good," the guy explained. Youngjae then looked at Jackson and saw that the horse even had his eyes shutted at his touch. The guy then slowly let go of Youngjae's hand, and Youngjae continued rubbing the horse softly even though he was still a bit scared. But the horse stayed still the whole while, and unknowingly, a smile was formed on Youngjae's lips.

 

 

 

 

"What exactly are your role here?" Youngjae asked to the guy while the guy was guiding Jackson back to the stables. 

"I worked here, Your Highness. You've probably met my dad, he's he head horsekeeper," Jaebum said. Youngjae nodded. So the one he met earlier was this guy's dad.

"You're older than me right? Oh, and what's your name?" Youngjae asked.

"I'm 2 years older than you, Your Highness. And my name is Jaebeom, Im Jaebeom," Youngjae nodded.

"Can I call you hyung, then?" Youngjae asked. Jaebeom was slightly flustered, but he then smiled and nodded nevertheless.

"Of course, whatever suits you, Your Highness,"

"Oh, and can you not call me 'Your Highness'? You can call me just by my name. Youngjae," Youngjae said. Again, Jaebeom was flustered by the request.

"I don't think it's my place to call you comfortably like that, Your Highness. You're the Prince afterall," Jaebeom refused poliltely. Youngjae pouted.

"But everyone here calls me that. Even my mom and dad rarely call me by my name. I doubt they even remember it. I have a name too, and I'm honestly tired with everyone treating me so high. I want someone to treat me like a friend too ," Youngjae complained. Jaebeom's jaw dropped slightly, surprised that the Prince was feeling that way. But he guess it wasn't impossible. The Prince was at that age of having fun with friends but he couldn't do so, so it was understandable for him to feel that.

"Well, if you want to, should I call you Youngjae when we're alone?" Jaebum asked. Youngjae turned to look at him, with eyes widened and sparkling in happiness.

"Yes, yes, YES! Call me Youngjae!" He said excitedly. Jaebeom laughed at how cute the Prince was being.

"Alright, Youngjae," Youngjae's smile grew wider.

"Thank you, Jaebeom hyung!"

 

 

 

Jaebeom and Youngjae was casually talking as they sat beside each other under a tree. The talk mostly revolved around Youngjae asking lots of question about the life outside the palace. 

"What does going to school feels like?"

"What do people his age do after school ends for the day?"

"How does it feels like to go out with friends?", and Jaebeom patiently answered each of his question, even sharing his own experience.

"I go to school too, but after school ends I come here to help my father. Besides I love playing with the horse," Jaebeom said. Youngjae looked at him in confusion.

"Why would you spend time with horses rather than your friends? Friends are a lot more fun to play with. They can talk, and laugh, not like horse," Youngjae said. Jaebum chuckled.

"I don't know? I just love horses more, I guess. And I get to be friend with the Prince too. Isn't that cool?" Jaebeom said. Youngjae's eyes widened slightly.

"Am I cool? Do you think I'm cool?" Youngjae asked innocently.

"Of course. You were scared of the horse, but you manage to hold it. That's cool!" Jaebeom said, making the younger boy smile. Just when Youngjae was about to reply, both of them were startled at the palace's guards arrival. Jaebeom immediately stood up while Youngjae was still sitting down.

"Your Highness! Where did you go? The Queen is worried about you," one of the guards said. 

"I was just talking with--"

"I'm sorry, I was introducing the Prince about the horses that he got distracted," Jaebeom said, bowing 90-degree to the guards. They just nodded at Jaebeom's words before looking at Youngjae again.

"Your Highness, I'm afraid you have to go back to the palace now," the guard say. Youngjae looked and Jaebeom, and Jaebeom just smiled apologetically because he couldn't do anything. Youngjae sighed and pouted while he stood up. He then walked to the guards.  Before he walk away, he turned to look at Jaebeom.

"We will talk again after this right?" He asked. Jaebeom smiled at him.

"Of course, Your Highness,"

 

 

 

The royal family was having their dinner together that evening. Youngjae just eat quietly while the King was having small talk with the Queen. Suddenly, the King diverted his attention to Youngjae.

"How about you, son? I heard that you went to the field today?" He asked lovingly.

"Uh? Yes, I did," Youngjae said. The Queen laughed lightly.

"He was supposed to get the lesson today, but he was to afraid of the horses," The Queen said.

"Actually... I... I changed my mind about it," Youngjae said. Both the King and the Queen looked at him, slightly surprised.

"I will take the lesson, but... With one condition," The King and Queen looked at each other, before looking at Youngjae again.

"What is it, son?"

 

 

 

"Jaebeom hyung!!" Youngjae shouted as he ran through the field's gate when he saw Jaebeom. Jaebeom's eyes curved upwards as he smiled when Youngjae hugged him.

"How are you, Prince?" Jaebeom asked. Youngjae pulled away and pouted.

"What did I told you to call me?" Youngjae asked. Jaebeom chuckled.

"How are you, Youngjae?" Jaebeom asked again, and this time Youngjae smiled.

"Good! But not really, I was dying with boredom going through another lesson. I mean, I'm thirteen years old, how am I expected to memorize all in the Confucianism things?" Youngjae ranted. 

"I don't know, Youngjae. Maybe you can try and ask His Majesty about this?" Jaebeom teased. Youngjae pouted because of course he wouldn't dare to directly ask the King about it.

"It's okay, Youngjae. The palace is the place to make you grow stronger. They just want you to be strong enough, physically, mentally, with knowledge so you can fight whatever outside the palace. You have to be strong since you will have people looking up to you one day," Jaebeom said. 

"Is the world outside scary, hyung?" Youngjae asked, looking up at Jaebeom who was taller than him. Jaebeom thought for the right answer for a while before he smiled at the younger guy.

"Maybe? I don't know how it'll be in the future. What I know for sure is, you have horse-riding lesson right now," Jaebeom said. Youngjae slapped Jaebum's arm lightly and Jaebeom laughed.

 

 

 

"HYUNG TAKE ME DOWN! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TAKE ME DOWN!" Youngjae screamed as soon as he sat on the horse. The guards was about to go to them to check on the Prince, but Jaebeom mouthed that he could handle it to them.

"It's okay, Youngjae, it's okay. Here, take my hand," Jaebum held out his hand and Youngjae immediately gripped them. Jaebeom could see that Youngjae's posture was really tensed so Jaebeom reached up and rubbed his back softly. Not long after, Youngjae's tense was gone and he was starting to relax. 

"I'm here, okay? Don't be scared," Jaebum said and Youngjae nodded.

"Okay, now you hold the reins loosely and gently touch the horse's neck. This way will give signal to the horse to start moving," Jaebeom explained. Youngjae followed his words and then the horse moved. Youngjae screamed and immediately tightened his grip on Jaebeom's hand. Jaebeom wrapped his arm lightly on Youngjae's waist to ensure that he was safe. Youngjae calmed down soon and starting to look around.

"How does it feel?" Jaebeom asked.

"It's... not as bad as I thought," Youngjae said. Jaebeom smiled proudly.

"See! This is why I said you're cool," Jaebum praised. Youngjae grinned widely at Jaebeom's words. He felt his cheeks getting warm at the compliment.

"T-thank you, hyung,"

 

 

 

A year later, due to Jaebeom's teaching, Youngjae is already an expert in riding horse. He could even race with others, and currently learning to play polo. The King and Queen couldn't be more proud at Youngjae's progress. Both of them also treated Jaebeom warmly, as they were thankful to him not only because he managed to taught Youngjae, but also because Youngjae has been a lot more cheerful and brighter in personality after spending time with Jaebeom.

Both Youngjae and Jaebeom spent their time together at the field again and now they were caught up in racing against each other. 

Youngjae was screaming excitedly when his horse took over the lead that Jaebeom had but suddenly the speed was too much and Youngjae lost his grip and balance before he fell hard to the ground. Jaebeom immediately stopped his horse and jumped off it before running to Youngjae. Youngjae groaned as he held his arm that hit the ground. A few guards also came running for the Prince.

"Youngjae? You're okay? Does it hurt a lot?" Jaebeom asked in panic and worry.

"It hurts a bit but I think it's nothing serious," Youngjae said as he slowly sat up. Jaebeom helped him but holding to his shoulder.

"Let's go to check first, you could've injury inside," Jaebum said. Youngjae looked up to see Jaebeom's worried face, and he couldn't help but feeling touched.

Jaebeom slung Youngjae's other arm around his shoulder before he carefully walked Youngjae to meet the palace's doctor. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ask you for a race just now," Jaebeom apologized. Youngjae looked up slightly and saw how the older guy looked down in regret. Other than that, Youngjae also noticed how close their face were by standing like this.

Youngjae is well aware that Jaebeom is good looking. 

But it's Youngjae's first time to feel his heartbeat increased just by looking at Jaebeom's face.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

The royal families gathered at the palace to celebrate the Prince's 14th birthday. Of course, Youngjae didn't forget to invite Jaebeom besides inviting his family, since Jaebeom the closest friend he ever had.

Youngjae was talking with Jaebeom at the garden when suddenly someone approached them. Youngjae immediately beamed up as he saw his cousin, Ayeon was smiling at him.

"Ayeon noona! I miss you!" Youngjae said, standing up to hug her. Ayeon chuckled and hugged him back.

"I miss you too, Youngjae! You already grew up a lot!" Ayeon said. Jaebum stood up from his seat and bowed at Ayeon, who was also one of the princesses. Ayeon bowed back too, before looking at Youngjae, since she never meet Jaebeom before.

"This is Jaebeom hyung, he taught me to ride horse and also my bestest friend and hyung ever! He's two years older than me. Jaebeom hyung, this is Ayeon noona, my cousin. Her mother is my mother's older sister," Youngjae said, introducing both of them to each other. Jaebeom bowed once again to her.

"Nice to meet you, Your Highness," Jaebeom said. Ayeon lightly laughed.

"No need to call me like that, Jaebeom. Just be comfortable and call me Ayeon, you don't need to call me noona since we're not that far apart in age,"

 

 

 

"Aren't Jaebeom a bit young to be your teacher? I mean he must've been a good rider to be able to teach the Prince at such young age," Ayeon asked. 

"I've been familiarized with horse since I was very young, my dad owns a few of them. And Youngjae specially requested for me to teach him. Right, Youngjae?" Jaebeom turned to look at Youngjae. Youngjae who had been quite quiet nodded.

"Uh? Oh, yes, I request for hyung because he seems less intimidating than the other horsekeeper," Youngjae said.

"Oh really? That's cool! I mean I had trouble too when I first start learning to ride horse. You must've been a brave boy, Jaebeom," Ayeon complimented him. Jaebeom laughed lightly as he shook his head.

"Princess Ayeon, the Queen requested to talk to you," One of the Lady suddenly interrupted their conversation. Ayeon looked at Jaebeom and Youngjae apologetically.

"Awwh, I have to go first. See you later, Youngjae, Jaebeom," Ayeon said before she waved her hand at them, but Youngjae did manage to catch the last glance she gave to Jaebeom, before she completely turned and walked away. Youngjae didn't know why, but he didn't feel good about it. He didn't know what exactly it means but he felt sort of angry(?) inside. He wasn't sure, but what he knew he had no more mood to celebrate his birthday.

"Youngjae? Are you okay?" Jaebeom asked, resting his hand on Youngjae's thigh. 

"I'm okay," Youngjae said, even though he was clearly frowning.

"Are you sure? Did I do something wrong?" Jaebeom asked again.

"No... You didn't," Youngjae said as he sighed. He himself didn't know why he was acting up like this and he felt bad for Jaebeom. But he just had this uneasy feeling that was hard to hide.

"Oh, I didn't give you your birthday present yet," Jaebeom said, changing the topic. Jaebeom then took something out of his pocket.

"Give me your hand," Jaebeom said. Youngjae looked at Jaebeom in confusion but he held out his hand nevertheless. Jaebeom pulled up the sleeve of Youngjae's cloth a bit before he put something on his wrist. He struggled for a while, but not long after he proudly smiled as he showed Youngjae the present.

It was a bracelet.

"A bracelet?" Youngjae said as he looked at the bracelet around his wrist in awe.  It was a simple bead bracelet, with one white bead among the rest of the black beads.

"It's a cheap one since I couldn't afford to buy a more expensive one, but..." Jaebeom trailed off, before he pulled up the sleeve of his cloth, revealing his wrist that has the same bead bracelet, but with opposite colours as Youngjae's. Youngjae's jaw dropped in surprised.

"It matches!" Youngjae said excitedly. Jaebeom broke into a grin at Youngjae's reaction.

"It is! It's a friendship bracelet. For my cool prince," Jaebum said. Youngjae smiled as he rubbed the bead of Jaebeom's bracelet. He looked up and suddenly pulled Jaebeom into a hug, surprising the older.

"Thank you, hyung!" Youngjae said, while trying to ignore this weird feeling he has when Jaebeom mentioned the word 'friendship'.

 

 

 

Prince Youngjae was sixteen when he finally realized it.

Youngjae was having tea with the Queen at the garden at that time. 

"Son, what did you feel after meeting the Prime Minister's family yesterday?" the Queen started the conversation. 

"Feel? Uh... Happy?" Youngjae replied, unsure if that was the answer that the Queen wanted to hear. The Queen smiled.

"Did you talk to Prime Minister's children?" The Queen asked again.

"Oh, yes. I talked with his son. Jinyoung hyung is a really good person," Youngjae said. He did talk a lot with Jinyoung. He's older than Youngjae but his face looks like he's younger. He also had this habit of covering his mouth with his hand when he laugh, which totally the opposite with Youngjae who laughed loudly without even caring about his image as a prince.

"How about his daughter? Do you like her? What do you think of her?" 

"Daughter? We didn't talk much," Youngjae said.

"Do you like her? Do you think she's pretty?" The Queen asked again, and this time Youngjae's brows met in confusion.

"Mom, is there anything else you were implying?" Youngjae asked. The Queen smiled.

"Am I too obvious? Actually, your father and I had been planning to marry you with the Prime Minister's daughter when both of you are grown up," The Queen said.

"What? But, I don't even know her. We barely talked yesterday. She didn't seem interested to talk to me too," Youngjae replied.

"Both of you still has a few years to get to know each other. I'm sure everything will be alright once both of you meet more after this. Besides she's pretty right?" the Queen said.

"Mom, it's marriage you're talking here. Even if I get to know her more, what if we couldn't fall in love? I can't get married simply because she's pretty. I want to get married to someone I love," Youngjae said. The Queen looked slightly flustered at the Prince's words, probably surprised at how matured Youngjae was reacting to the whole situation.

The air was filled with tense as both parties just sat there in silent. Youngjae's thought wandered to what he had said earlier. It's true right? He already lost so much of his life as a normal human-being, shouldn't he at least had the right  to choose someone he will be marrying with? If he couldn't live his life being outside, having fun like normal people, he want to at least live his days, trapped in the palace with someone he truly love. Someone who worth being with forever. Someone who makes him happy just by knowing he had him.

 

Wait... did he just said him?

 

A guy? He wants to live with a guy?

And somehow, a name came up to his mind.

Im Jaebeom.

Youngjae, the Prince wants to spend his life with Im Jaebeom.

 

 

 

 

Youngjae sat quietly under a tree, hidden, and far away from the other parts of the palace. he just stared blankly at the birds on the grass blankly, while his thoughts were going places. 

He couldn't believe what is happening.

But, he couldn't deny it either.

He does feel attracted to Jaebeom.

How could he face Jaebeom after realizing this? How could he face his parents after knowing that he could never made their wish come true?

Youngjae closed his eyes and he sighed. He leaned his head on the bark, trying to sort everything out until he heard a rushed footsteps coming towards him. 

Ah... did the guards found him al--

"Choi Youngjae!" Youngjae's eyes widened open. 

Soon, stood in front of him was Im Jaebeom, bending down, panting, with sweats all over his forehead and wetting his bangs. Youngjae gulped nervously.

"W-what are you doing here?" Youngjae asked. Jaebeom sat down on the grass, sitting cross-legged, facing Youngjae.

"What are YOU doing here? Do you know how worried everyone else was?" Jaebeom asked. Youngjae let out a sigh.

Everyone else... Not you.

"The palace is not that big. If they're really worried they would have already found me before you," Youngjae said.

Jaebeom was about to argue that it's because everyone thought Youngjae went down early for the practice probably to meet Jaebeom, but he stopped when he saw the sour face the younger had.

"Youngjae," Jaebeom called. Youngjae didn't respond, instead he was trying to distract himself at the thought of how good his name sounded coming from Jaebeom.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Jaebeom asked. There, when Jaebeom asked that, suddenly tears were pooling in Youngjae's eyes. How to tell Jaebeom that everything is not okay and it's because he, foolishly caught feelings with the older? 

Jaebeom reached out to touch Youngjae's arm but to his surprise, Youngjae flinched. Youngjae too was surprised by his own action that he immediately look up, and his teary eyes met with Jaebeom's widened pair. 

"Oh my God, Youngjae," Jaebeom said as he scooted closer, and Youngjae couldn't even run because he's trapped between Jaebeom and the tree, before Jaebeom pulled him into a hug. In a blink of eye, Youngjae turned into a crying mess. Jaebeom tightened his hold on Youngjae, and rubbed his back.

"I don't know what is it bothering you but everything's gonna be okay," Jaebeom said. For some reason, Youngjae wanted to believe his word. For some reason, Youngjae wanted to believe it's true.

"It will?" Youngjae asked between his sobs. He could feel Jaebeom nodding his head.

"It will, Youngjae. It will,"

For some reason, Youngjae wanted to hold onto that tiny little hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaebeom was cleaning up Jackson when he noticed a shillouette coming closer to his direction. Jaebeom looked up with a grin as he was expecting Youngjae coming for his practice, but he was surprised when he saw The Queen instead. Jaebeom quickly bowed deeply to the Queen. 

"Jaebeom, may I have a word with you?"

 

 

 

After Jaebeom put Jackson back in the stable, he was now sitting awkwardly, opposite of the Queen. His eyes sometimes wandered around, as he couldn't help but wondering if Youngjae was at the field, already waiting for him.

"The Prince will not have any practice today," The Queen said, catching Jaebeom's attention. 

"Oh... Is he not feeling well, Your Majesty?" Jaebeom asked, concern was written all over his face.

"Did anything happen between you and the Prince that I don't know?" Jaebeom was caught off guard with The Queen's question- not because something did happen but because why and how did the Queen decided to relate whatever's-happening-to-Youngjae with him. The last time Jaebeom saw Youngjae was a few days ago, when Youngjae cried under the tree. Jaebeom sent him back to the palace, and then Youngjae had no training on weekend, until they were supposed to meet again today.

"I'm afraid no, Your Majesty. As far as I remember, nothing happened between me and His Highness," Jaebeom said, causing the Queen to sigh.

"It's a relieve if nothing happens between both of you, but he has been acting strange these past few days. He doesn't talk and eat much, he doesn't focus in lessons too," The Queen shared. Jaebeom's eyebrows met. First, the breakdown. And then, this. 

"I thought that meeting you during training later will cheer him up a little, but he refused to go instead. That's why I asked," The Queen added. Jaebeom nodded as he understood The Queen's intention. 

"Your Majesty," Jaebeom called carefully. The Queen nodded, signalling Jaebeom to continue.

"Do you mind if I go and meet His Highness for a while?"

 

 

 

Jaebeom took a deep breath before he carefully knocked on the door. As he kind of expected, there was no answer. Jaebeom knocked again.

"It's me, Jaebeom hyung," Jaebeom said. 

"Young--" Jaebeom's words were stopped when the door was pulled open, but only slightly from the inside. Jaebeom licked his dry lips before he pushed the door slowly and he saw Youngjae's back view as he walked back to his bed, further inside the room. Jaebeom stepped inside Youngjae's room for the first time before he closed the door. Youngjae was already sitting at the edge of his bed, while Jaebeom sat down on the couch not far from Youngjae. Both of them just stay in silence for a moment, before Jaebeon decided that he really needed to initiate the conversation.

"It's my first time being in a Prince's room, I'm honoured," Jaebeom started, earning a disapproval look by Youngjae when Jaebeom mentioned the word "Prince". 

"It's just the same like others' room," Youngjae said, his barely open his mouth when he spoke but since the silence was too loud, Jaebeom could hear it with no problem.

"Nope. It has your scent, so it's different," as Jaebeom said that, his and Youngjae's eyes met, and Jaebeom gave the younger a thin smile.

"Did my mom send you to talk to me?" Youngjae asked.

"I did talk with The Queen but I'm the one who ask her permission to see you," 

"Oh... Why?" 

"Because I miss you,"

Youngjae gulped.

"I mean, last week we didn't get to hang out either. I am disappointed you know when The Queen said you're skipping practice again today," Jaebeom continued. Youngjae bit his lower lips.

"Is it anything I did, Youngjae? Did I do something wrong?"

"Please, just tell me. I hate seeing you like this. Where is my cool Prince? Bring back my cool, cheerful, brave Prince," Youngjae looked down to his lap. His hand gripped the bedsheet while he was still biting his lips, he was doing everything in his power to refrain the tears pooling in his eyes from falling. Jaebeom noticed how Youngjae's body tensed and how his knuckles turned red so Jaebeom quickly stood up and walked towards Youngjae. He sat down beside Youngjae on the bed and carefully touched the younger's arm.

"Youngjae, are you--"

"C-can you stop?" Youngjae finally said something, though Jaebeom was taken aback at how Youngjae's voice was shaking.

"Stop what, Youngjae?" Jaebeom asked softly.

"Stop this. Whatever you're doing,"

"Just please, stop,"

Jaebeom felt his heart breaking at the sound of the younger's voice begging for him to stop. Jaebeom still couldn't fully grasp the situation. What exactly did Youngjae wants him to stop doing? 

"Youngjae," Jaebeom once again reached out to touch Youngjae's arm and Youngjae swiftly slapped Jaebeom's hand away. 

"I said stop!"

"Stop what, exactly? Stop being friends with you? Did you finally realize that you don't want to be friends with someone as common as me?" Jaebeom exploded, but then immediately soften as he heard Youngjae let out a sob. Jaebeom felt his fingers ached, as his heart hurt too seeing Youngjae like this. Tears were gathering in Jaebeom's eyes as he thought that what if what he just assumed was true? Did Youngjae really want to stop being friends with him? 

Jaebeom couldn't even imagine.

He could stay away if they had only known each other or be friends for months. But it has been years. Starting from just pure honour of getting to be a trainer for the Prince, to a joy of becoming a close friend of The Prince's, to becoming a hyung that The Prince relied onto, to becoming someone that The Prince let to be inside his life, some feelings were developed along the way.

Yes, Im Jaebeom, the Palace's horsekeeper, has feelings for Choi Youngjae, The Nation's Prince.

"I like you, hyung," Youngjae's wavering voice brought Jaebeom back to the reality, with his eyes widened as he doubt what he just heard. What?

"What? What did you say?" Jaebeom asked. Youngjae wiped his tears by using the back of his palm hastily.

"I like you," He said, almost like a sigh, almost like a whisper, almost like it was a mistake that he regretted. Jaebeom's heart was beating furiously. Jaebeom gulped. Be calm, Jaebeom. Be calm. Be rational. 

"If you like me, then why are you acting like this?" Jaebeom asked softly.

"Because I know we can't be together," 

And right there and then, Jaebeom's heart breaks.

"Even if you like me back, which I doubt you do, I can't bear to disappoint my parents. They want me to get married with the prime minister's daughter. If I don't like her, I can simply refuse. I can simply ask for another girl, but the thing is, I don't want other girls,"

"I want you, hyung,"

Jaebeom knew it, even if Youngjae didn't elaborate, he already knew what was the younger most concerned of.

"But, heirs..." Youngjae trailed off.

Heirs.

What else matters the most in the royals other than heirs? The generation's empire that has to be kept going. 

Jaebeom was surprised when all of a sudden, a hand was holding onto his. Jaebeom looked at Youngjae with wide-opened eyes as the younger tightly held onto his hand.

"But hyung, if, there's a chance that you like me too, please do tell me. I'll take that as a motivation to talk to the King and Queen. I'll try my best to pursuade them. I just need that one push from you," Youngjae said, as he looked into Jaebeom's eyes, looking desperately for an answer that he hoped for. With the red eyes, tears trail on his cheeks, slightly swollen lips, not forgetting the soft hands holding onto his, Jaebeom was wavering.

The warmth that almost completely left Jaebeom's eyes due to the shocking confession came back, pooling, as he looked into Youngjae's shining irises.

_Be rational, Jaebeom._

Jaebeom closed his eyes and looked down so that Youngjae couldn't see the tear that rolled down onto his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Youngjae,"


	4. Chapter 4

2 years passed by, Prince Choi Youngjae is now 18. He grown up to be a beautiful man, his features matured, his shoulder broaded, as his voice evolved a little more too. He had also become more muscular due to variety of physical training he had- including martial arts and all. 

Oh, not to mention, he's preparing to get married too.

After being "rejected" by Jaebeom, Youngjae surprisingly took it better than he expected himself to be. Maybe because he didn't have high expectation. Hope, yes, but back then he was also ready to face the rejection. Therefore, the very next day, Youngjae still attend their training session.

Jaebeom, however, was the one whose affected.

He talked less, he could no longer look at Youngjae in the eye, he no longer joked around like he used too. Youngjae purposely hid behind a tree sometimes to spy on Jaebeom. He looked... sad, most of the time. He stare blankly to a space while his hand keep rubbing Jackson on the same spot repeatedly. Youngjae wondered why? 

He had no doubt that his confession was one of the reason of the older's change in behaviour but, why? Wasn't he the one who rejected Youngjae? And it's not like Youngjae changed. Youngjae still tried his best to act like nothing happened. 

So why, did Jaebeom act like that?

Youngjae found out the answer not long after that though.

Jaebeom quitted as a horsekeeper. It surprised The King and Queen, although Youngjae could already see it coming. But Jaebeom came with an excuse that he was going to learn in another city, and that's why he had to quit. He can't be a horsekeeper forever, doesn't he?, Youngjae quoted. They respected his decision, and Jaebeom came to the palace to see Youngjae one last time.

"I'm going in an hour," the 18 years-old Jaebeom said. Youngjae just nodded in respond, as he didn't know what else to say. A heavy silence surrounded both of them for a while, until Youngjae looked up and finally saw Jaebeom's not-so-obvious puffy eyes and red nose.

"Did you cry?" Youngjae said his thought out loud. Jaebeom smiled, but it's a sad smile, if that even made sense.

"I'm gonna be far away from now. Take a good care of yourself, Youngjae," when Jaebeom said that, Youngjae's face started to change. It finally hit him, he will no longer see Jaebeom's face everyday.

"Take this," Youngjae looked down and saw that Jaebeom handed him an envelope. Youngjae briefly looked up to Jaebeom before he took the envelope.

"What is this?" Youngjae asked.

"Words a coward can't say," Jaebeom simply said with a thin smile. Youngjae stared at the envelope for a while, before Jaebeom's voice brought him back to the reality.

"I'll be going now," Jaebeom said. Jaebeom was about to turn around when Youngjae grabbed his hand, stopping him. Jaebeom looked back only to be engulfed in Youngjae's arms.

"Goodbye, hyung. Thank you for everything," Youngjae said. Jaebeom took a deep breath to calm himself down before he too wrapped his hand around the younger.

"Thank you too, Youngjae,"

And Jaebeom let go.

 

 

 

Prince Youngjae went down to where the cooks were busy preparing feast for his wedding. The cooks gasped as they saw him and were about to stand up to bow when Youngjae immediately gestured them to sit down, and resume what they were doing. They still politely bowed their head respectfully at The Prince, though.

Youngjae walked around, just observing the surroundings. How a cook called another cook in charged of other section to make the other taste the food she made, how some of them were happily singing while washing the vegetables, how some of them helped their friend to wipe the sweats on their forehead because their own hands were dirty.

Youngjae couldn't bear to let these people down.

These past two years, Youngjae had been exposed more to how his people were living. The economy wasn't bad, thankfully, but of course they still had to work for living. Youngjae once went out in disguise, and although his people barely knew anything about The Prince, they were happy that the Prince will be turning into adult soon. Which means marriage, it will be a festive, and some said they couldn't wait for the little Prince.

Youngjae couldn't bear to put anything else above his people.

Not even his love.

Jaebeom confessed for his feelings in the letter he left, and Youngjae was honestly wavered. Somewhere along the way he was contemplating to talk with his parents, he was exposed to the lifestyle of these people under him. These people who adored him. These people who had high hope for him.

Youngjae didn't want to be selfish.

Youngjae was snapped back to reality when he heard familiar voices. Without he realized, he was back to the palace. From afar, he saw his uncle who was talking with his parents. It had been quite a while since they met, since his uncle and his family moved to a different city for a different air.

"Prince Youngjae!" Youngjae heard his uncle called out. Youngjae smiled and walked towards his uncle. Both of them exchanged hug and his uncle tapped his back a few times.

"Our Youngjae is a grown up already!" He exclaimed. Youngjae laughed shyly.

"Of course I have grown up! It took you me getting married to come back here. You even miss my birthday party," Youngjae said, slightly pouting making his uncle laugh.

"Where's Ayeon noona?" Youngjae asked.

"She went to the restroom just now," and just when his uncle said that, a loud voice calling for Youngjae's name was heard from afar.

"Choi Youngjae!!" And there came Ayeon, lightly running to him. Youngjae's eyes curved into an eye-smile as he grinned when he saw his favourite noona, until, he spotted the oh-so-familiar face not too far behind Ayeon.

Youngjae was caught off-guard when Ayeon jumped and hugged him tightly, saying something along the line of how she missed the younger so much. Youngjae laughed lightly as he hugged Ayeon back.

"It's really been so long!" Ayeon exclaimed excitedly. Jaebeom walked closer to Youngjae along with a smile. Ayeon let Youngjae go to give some space for the reunion of two "best friends".  Youngjae was the one who initiate the hug.

"Welcome back, hyung," Youngjae said. Jaebeom  didn't hesitate to hug Youngjae back.

 

 

 

"You two have fun catching up! I'll be joining the girls' talk over there," Ayeon said as she stood up, pointing to where The Queen, and other women in the family were gathered. Of course, Youngjae didn't miss the smile Ayeon gave to Jaebeom before she left.

"So, you and... Ayeon noona?" Youngjae started. Jaebeom cleared his throat before nodding.

"No offense but you really love her, right? I mean, she's my closest noona, so I don't want anyone to break her heart," Youngjae said, making Jaebeom smiled.

"I do. I learnt to love her. It wasn't hard. She's someone with a heart of gold," Jaebeom said, and Youngjae nodded in agreement.

"What about you? Who's gonna be your bride? Is it the prime minister's daughter?" 

"Nahh, she's someone from other noble family. But I caught her faking her sick on our first meeting, so I decided that, okay, I think I want to know more about this girl," Youngjae said, smiling. Jaebeom smiled too as he was listening.

"Is she pretty?" Jaebeom asked.

"Of course! Prettier than Ayeon noona," Youngjae said, making Jaebeom to laugh.

"Ayyy, I doubt that," Jaebeom replied and Youngjae made a disgusted face, as a joke of course.

"You won't ask if I read your letter or not?" Youngjae then changed the topic.

"Oh... I'm sure you read it already," Jaebeom simply said.

"And? You're not curious why I did nothing about it?" 

"I kind of expected it. I know you'll put the nation before you," Youngjae couldn't help but smile at Jaebeom's subtle compliment.

"In the next life I hope I'm not a prince anymore. Maybe a singer?" Youngjae randomly said.

"Then maybe I can be a music teacher? A vocal trainer? Or should I be a singer too?" Jaebeom played along.

"Anything, as long as not the prince," Youngjae said, making Jaebeom let out a light laugh.

"Yeah, anything,"

 

As long as we can be together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop by your comment or @ me on twitter, @arsdefs. Thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
